


Winter time with Loki

by LucjaP



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Avenger Loki (Marvel), Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Good Loki (Marvel), Loki (Marvel) Feels, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-07
Updated: 2020-12-07
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:15:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27935289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucjaP/pseuds/LucjaP
Summary: A headcanon about Loki and you spending winter together
Relationships: Loki (Marvel) & Reader, Loki (Marvel)/Reader, Tom Hiddleston/Loki/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	Winter time with Loki

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I’ve never specified which holiday does the Reader celebrate. You can interpret it as either Christmas or Hanukkah. But then again, this headcanon is about the winter time, not only the holidays

  * As I said before, Loki isn’t fond of winter
  * It reminds him too much of Jotunheim, a place he would erase from his memory if he could
  * He knows how much you hate cold and so he tries not to make any unnecessary contact with you
  * He fears you would find him disgusting
  * That once you feel him you would pull away
  * Imagine his surprise when he found you at 3 in the morning rolling in the snow in your backyard 
  * With only a jacket over your pyjamas
  * “What are you doing?” “I woke up and saw the snow outside, I couldn’t resist”
  * He had to pick you up and carry back home because you insisted on staying longer
  * The god convinced you to go to sleep with cuddles and extra good night kisses
  * You couldn’t say no to him now, could you
  * And so Loki went to sleep content 
  * Only to find you in the garden making a snowman the next morning
  * Loki wanted to learn more about midgardian traditions and holidays to be closer to you
  * So you explained him the concept of Christmas and Hanukkah
  * Being a god, the trickster loved the idea of receiving gifts
  * But he enjoyed the idea of spoiling you rotten even more
  * Loki didn’t want this gift to be anything ordinary for it was your first holidays together
  * So he asked the spider child for advice and went shopping with him
  * Peter suggested buying gifts online but Loki had no idea how that works
  * You wanted to make this December special for Loki
  * It was his birthday and the holidays so you were going to make him feel loved like never before
  * You took him ice skating and he loved it
  * He also really liked gingerbread cookies 
  * The trickster had no idea they were supposed to last until Tony’s party on 25th and ate them all
  * Loki knew how much you liked handmade gifts so he decided to make you a sweater
  * While you were at work Loki went to the store and bought an incredible amount of yarn in many colours (mostly green, black and yellow but there was some red and blue ones as well)
  * The god watched many tutorials how to crochet and knit 
  * After what seemed like eternity he finally finished 
  * But yeah…..
  * He didn’t like it at all
  * It was slightly asymmetrical
  * One of the sleeves was way longer than the other and the knots were tighter in some places
  * So he gave up
  * When you came home you noticed the sweater laying on the ground surrounded by pieces of yarn 
  * You figured it was Loki’s attempt at making something for you by himself
  * You took the blouse you had on your body off and put the sweater on
  * To say you looked ridiculous wasn’t enough but you actually liked it
  * Loki heard you and came out of the kitchen
  * He noticed what you were wearing and got really embarrassed
  * “Did you make it for me?” “Yes, but it’s terrible” 
  * You walked to him and hugged your lover 
  * “I think it’s very pretty”
  * You made him your special hot chocolate and he loved it
  * He’s addicted now
  * Like seriously addicted
  * Instead coffee and tea he drinks hot chocolate
  * You had to hide it from him so he wouldn’t use it all
  * One Sunday morning you made him go for a walk with you
  * He’s a Frost Giant and doesn’t feel the cold the same way we do
  * But he made sure you were warm ~~(he said he won’t let you out until you have your winter jacket, gloves, an extra tick scarf and a beanie)~~
  * As you were walking around the park he noticed some kids having a snowball fight
  * ~~You see where I’m going with it~~
  * You didn’t noticed when he let go of your hand
  * But when you did you turned around to see what he was doing
  * Yeah……That was a mistake
  * Loki aimed at your back but when you turned to him it hit your face
  * That’s how you and your lover engaged in the most epic and intense snowball fight
  * You were both red from the cold and tired of constantly running around but it was totally worth it
  * Loki still doesn’t like winter but you make him hate it less




End file.
